Just You & Me
by elphiethropp24601
Summary: This is the story of what happened with Johanna and Anthony towards the end of Sweeney Todd and after. How will their life together be? Will Johanna ever find out that her father was Sweeney Todd? And will they make it together?
1. Chapter 1

I quickly grab what I can out of my closet, stuffing my clothes into a bag, preparing to go with Anthony. As soon as he comes, we will run away together and no one will stop us.

"So it's true," Judge Turpin says, entering my room. I spin around, trying to hide my bag.

"Sir, a gentleman knocks before entering a lady's room," I say.

"Indeed he does, but I see no lady," he responds. He starts walking towards me, very quiet. He is so quiet, that I begin to question my safety at the moment. "I told myself the sailor was lying… I told myself this was a cruel fiction… That my Johanna would never betray me. Never hurt me so." He steps towards me again, more threateningly.

"Sir… I will leave this place," I warn.

"I think that only appropriate. Since you no longer find my company to your liking, Madam, we shall provide you with new lodgings," he says. He gets much too close for my liking, but I don't turn away. I can't. Not this close to getting away. "Until this moment I have spared the rod… And the ungrateful child has broken my heart. Now you will learn discipline…" I see the Beadle come to the door. Inside, I begin to panic. "When you have learned to appreciate what you have, perhaps we shall meet again. Until then… think on your sins." He nods to the Beadle, who, then, jumps forward and attacks me, pulling me out of the room. I fight back with everything I have. Every ounce of anger and sadness and desperation I have kept pent up inside of me, I pour it out, trying so hard to hold onto that little thread of hope I had left, but to no avail. The Beadle throws me into a hansom cab. I look down the street, and see Anthony. I bite the Beadle's hand, and he recoils.

"Anthony!" I scream. "Help!" The Beadle claps his hand over my mouth, pushing me into the cab.

"Johanna!" he yells back. The door slams shut, and I watch him through the window. He yells something to Turpin, then runs after me. The Beadle pulls me away from the window, making me wonder what's happening.

"You won't get away with this," I say to the Beadle.

"Oh, Johanna, we already have," he says.

"At least tell me where I am going!" I demand.

"Alright, I see no harm in that. You're going to Fogg's Asylum," he replies. I gasp, leaning back into the seat. _No. This will not happen. Not if I have anything to say about it._ I kick the door, and it flies open. I jump out.

"Help! Please!" I scream into the night. The only person out is the old beggar woman. Desperate, I run to her, hoping she can help me somehow. "Please, Ma'am, you've got to help me!" I beg.

"Mischief," she whispers.

"Yes!" I cry. "Please, help me!" I grab onto her arm, and she looks up at me. For a moment, I feel like I've seen her before. The Beadle is about to catch up to me, I hear his heavy footsteps.

"Johanna," she whispers. I cock my head, wondering how she knows my name. For a moment, she snaps out of her deranged attitude, and throws me behind her as the Beadle approaches. He tries to strike her down with his cane, but she throws her hand up, catching it. "I'll not let you hurt her," she says dangerously. I look at her, confused.

"I know you from somewhere," I whisper. The Beadle grabs her around the waist, and throws her to the ground. Suddenly, I realize how I know her. She's my mother. "Mum!" I yell, as he grabs me. "No! Stop, please! That's my mother! Stop!" I elbow him, making him drop me and letting me run to her unconscious form. "Mum..." I pull her hair to the side, seeing her face. I know this is my mother, and that Judge Turpin lied to me. Tears stream down my face. _Please, don't be dead!_ I beg, silently. I sit on the ground, pulling her body up onto my lap. "He lied to me," I whisper. Suddenly, my sorrow turns into a boiling anger, coming from deep inside of me. "And he _will_ pay for it." The Beadle grabs me, pulling me away from her, and back to the cab. Right as the door closes, she wakes.

"Johanna!" she yells. As we go back around the corner, she looks deranged again. "Mischief!" she calls out. "Mischief! Mischief!" I rest my head against the side of the cab, and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up at the asylum, because Fogg is standing there with the Beadle. "Time to get up, _Princess_," Fogg says mockingly. I get out of the carriage, and he pulls me inside. He opens the door and all of the girls in the room cowered away from him. He pushes me into the room, and throws me down. Then, he just turns and leaves.

"Uh, hi," I say awkwardly. "I'm Johanna."

"A new one," one of the girls hisses. She then begins laughing uncontrollably. Soon, the other girls join in. I start to laugh awkwardly. Soon, they all stop, staring at me dangerously. I feel like they're about to attack me, and the one that had spoken for them, approaches me. She leans in towards me and whispers "Some of us are insane, some of us aren't. I'm not, but they, on the other hand, are. I'm Victoria."

"Hi," I say. The girls back away, and go back to their various stages, rocking themselves, laying in fetal positions, and other things. Victoria stays by me.

"If you're not actually crazy, then I'm sorry you're here," she says.

"I'm not. I'm just here because Judge Turpin sent me here," I say.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because I was planning on eloping with a boy I had fallen in love with, but the judge wanted me," I reply.

"Oh," she says. "That's horrible." Victoria became my only consolation here.

**…**

A week later, I hear something outside of the window. "Johanna?" a voice, much like that of my Anthony, calls. Victoria looks at me, wondering who that is. I stand, and make my way to the window, where I look down and see him. It is Anthony. He looks up and sees me, and I smile sadly at him. "I'll come back for you."

"Please hurry," I say. He nods, before running off. I sit down on my bed, quietly flicking a tiny bug off of me. When I first came here, Victoria told me they were lice. The door slams open, and Fogg comes in. I look at Victoria, silently asking if she remembers our plan. She nods. He starts looking at us, quietly deciding which of us will disappear for an hour or so. No one knows what happens unless you're picked. Even then, you don't want to talk about it. Victoria and I have never been picked, so we can't say. He starts walking towards me today. I back up into the wall.

"I think I'll take you today," he says darkly.

"No, please don't," I beg.

"So now you're a crazy beggar woman like that one on the street. How fitting. Pretty little thing ended up here for taking arsenic. She should've died with that, and I wish she had," he says. Anger boils up inside me from hearing him talk about my mother that way. Without thinking, my hand comes up and there's a very audible _crack_ sound in the room. His hand flies to his nose, and the girls jump back, before laughing and responding in what I believe to be a supportive way. I look at my hand, clenched into a tight fist, and wipe the blood from my knuckles.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother that way, you filthy, slimy dog," I growl. His hand comes away from his bloody, now crooked nose, and he grabs me.

"I'll show you to fight back!" he yells. He pulls me out of the room, kicking and screaming.

"No! Please, let me go!" I cry.

"'Fraid I can't, now," he says. He ties me to a post in the middle of the room, then begins to beat me. I cry out in pain, and the girls in the room next to us start cackling and screaming in fear. He beats me and hurts me for an hour, before returning me to the room, bandaged and looking as if nothing ever happened. Then, he puts me in a strait jacket. "Be quiet and know your place," he growls. He leaves and shuts the door behind him, locking it.

"Are you okay?" Victoria asks. I nod silently. "You do realize none of us will tell him if you speak, right?"

"I can't do that to any of you," I whisper. "It was awful."

"There, see? You're speaking already. What happened in there, anyways?" she asks.

"I can't talk about it," I say.

"Did he tell you not to?" she inquires.

"No, but it was too horrible for words," I say.

"Oh," she says quietly. "Well, that boy'll come back for you, won't he?"

"Maybe. Listen, Victoria, if he does, you should come with us. Anthony won't mind," I suggest.

"Are you sure? I'd love to get out of here," she says.

"Why are you in here, anyways?" I ask.

"Judge Turpin," she replies.

"What'd you do to him that made him angry?" I wonder.

"What do you think?" she asks. I look down, blushing.

"I hope Anthony hurries," I mumble.

"What's this 'Romeo' of yours like, Johanna?" she asks, trying to cheer me up. I feel a smile creep across my lips at the sound of his name.

"Oh, he's amazing. He's so sweet, and honest, and gentle, and all around wonderful!" I exclaim. "We want to be married. The only problem, is that Judge Turpin wants to marry me. He said he'd marry me on Monday, but Anthony decided to marry me on Sunday!"

"That's so sweet!" Victoria says. The girls start to crowd around, listening to my stories. They began talking about their own sweethearts outside of this, the people they wanted to marry. "I had a nice one before this. His name was Frederick, but I called him Fred. We always said we'd run away to Paris, and be married there, or on our way there. Sadly, that never happened."

"Maybe one day," I say hopefully.

"Yeah," she says. "I hope so."

**...**

**A/N: Hi! So, I didn't put an author's note on the first chapter, so I'm putting one here. Thanks for checking out my book! I hope you like it so far, and I look forward to writing more chapters and hopefully seeing your reviews! That being said, please do R&R and tell me how you like it! Thanks a lot! **

**~elphiethropp24601**


End file.
